Opposites Attract
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Remus is a Ravenclaw, and a good boy. Sirius, not so much. How will they stand working together for a whole month? And how will they cope with the new feelings that develope? SLASH You are warned! SB/RL and a love-hate JP/LE
1. Paired With A Marauder

**Warnings: Will be Slash in later chapters! slight swearing and that's it**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jk, the genius she is!**

**Umm right, they're in seventh year and Remus is a revanclaw (and kind of boring), Sirius is a bit of a bastard (not much) and James and Lily are together but in a sort of love-hate relationship hehe.**

Remus was a good boy. He was educated, respectful, a gentleman. He never missed classes (except for full moon days), he did all his homework and handed it even before the teacher asked for it, he was quiet, moderate, and spent his free time in the library. He was a Ravenclaw, and obviously, he was incredibly smart. He liked classic music, and romance novels. All in all, Remus was the exact opposite of Sirius.

Sirius, was a bad boy. He was loud, reckless, and acted before thinking. He knew the castle better than anyone in the school (perhaps even Dumbledore) He had at least one detention per week and he called his teachers by their first names. He loved playing pranks, with his best friends, James and Peter, and he also, was really smart. He loved rock music and playing quidditch. Sirius, was a Gryffindor all the way.

And now, Remus is sitting at the front (of course at the front) of the History of Magic classroom trying to pay attention but the Professor's apparently wants to bore them to death. He looks to his right to see which girl sat with him today, and a blond girl waves shyly at him. Remus didn't have any real friends, only friendly classmates, who sat with him occasionally and talked to him in classes. He made sure of never getting too close to anyone, especially since he got sorted with the smartest people in the whole school, and they could easily discover his secret.

He vaguely hears that the teacher is saying something about an assignment. He glances at the board and reads the instructions.

**Research assignment**

**Dig into a specific period of time in wizarding history and explain your views on the subject as well as the reason why you chose it. **

**The written thesis will count as 50 percent, and the other 50 percent will be earned with an extra presentation. Feel free to be creative.**

Remus felt good about this assignment, he'd do well. At least that's what he thought until he saw the extra note at the bottom of the board.

**To be handed in a mo****nth from today. You'll work in pairs for a better presentation and different opinions.**

_Oh No._

This was one of the reasons why having no friends was bad. As soon as they saw the 'pairs' bit, everyone turned to face their best friend to work with them, and Remus had no one to turn to.

"Work with me Evans! You know you want to" James winked at Lily in what he thought was a seductive way. She stood up and walked to him slowly, when she reached him, she grabbed his quill and wrote 'arrogant arse' on his forehead.

James was in a dizz from being so close to 'the love of his life' so he only ginned at her.

"Of course I'll work with you pumpkin" Said Lily in mock sweetness. _Honestly! Who understands those two?_. Even after they got together, they behave the exact same way as they did before, only now they also snogged in their free time.

Sirius looked at James forehead and laughed until tears of mirth filled his eyes.

_Those Marauders!_, Remus thought. _Always trying to be the center of attention, always so careless and arrogant._ He couldn't deny they had fun though, and he didn't. But being a prefect and a Ravenclaw meant he had to automatically hate the Marauders, so he did, or at least he pretended to. He pushed that thought out of his mind and resumed writing down the instructions on his parchment.

"I guess that leaves us two Pete" said Sirius. Peter was about to respond but the Professor cleared his throat announcing his presence again.

"No Mr Black, this time I'll choose the partners myself. I won't have the 'incident' repeating again, got it?" He glared at the three trouble makers and Remus watched them make their innocent faces at the teacher.

He remembered 'the incident'. _Heck! Everyone remembers 'the incident'_. It was one of those things that wouldn't have been possible if Sirius, James, and Peter at a lesser extent, weren't involved. They got paired up in potions class about two years ago to do a simple potions assignment. Something about amortentia, and by day five of the project McGonagall and Dumbledore were found snogging at the staff table by lunch time. And by dinner time that same day, the whole school was a pool of boiling hormones. Remus wasn't affected by the potion because the wolf smelled it immediately. It may have looked like a giant orgy if watched from above. No one knows exactly what happened, but they did know _who_ made it happen.

Bad mental pictures, mind you, but it was rather amusing. Not that he'd ever admit it in public.

It was a very very bad day. And Professor Derrick didn't want an orgy in his classroom this early in the morning.

He expected to be paired up with some loser, as he always did. Someone who let him do all the work, and that was ok with him.

Remus was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the teacher pointing at him and then another person, until he heard the cry of "With WHO?!"

That's when he turned around to see Sirius Black staring at him. The professor nodded once, "With Remus Lupin yes, that's him" and moved to the rest of the students.

_It couldn't be_

_No way! No freakin WAY!!_

_Why do bad things always happens to good people huh? What did I do to deserve this?_

_I can't believe my partner is…A Marauder!_

His eyes met gray and he saw the same disbelieve he was feeling, mirrored in Black's eyes.

_I can't believe my partner is Sirius Black._

One single thought crossed his mind at that moment. He reserved bad words for special times, and this was certainly special. He was being forced to spend time with a jerk! To work in partnership with a marauder! A rule breaker!! A whole month of Sirius Black.

One single thought crossed his mind, and that thought was _Fuck._


	2. Busted!

**A/N: Well here's chapter two, hope you like it, reviews are very well received and appreciated hehe, thanks to all of you who put me on alert and favourites or left reviews, You rock!**

**Warnings and Disclaimer can be seen in the last chapter because frankly I don't want to write all that again.**

**Chapter Two - Busted!**

"Oh no, Oh no"

Sirius entered the common room, closed the door behind him and twisted his face in a pained expression.

James, Lily and Peter immediately were by his side. "What happened Sirius? Did Snivelly finally beat you?"

Sirius looked at James briefly and shook his head "No, worse"

Lily blinked "well now I'm curious"

Sirius looked at James and Peter and gave them a significant glance "The plan did NOT go smoothly" Both their eyes widened and the all sat down. "Did he notice?"

"What's all this? I want to know too!"

The marauders ignored her and continued whispering "It was all right, at first, well not ok because it's an outrage! That's what this is. Complete and horrible outrage! I'm being forced to spend a month of my life with that nobody! You guys, he's a prefect! He's the enemy!!"

"The enemy?! Don't be so mean Black, you don't even know him" Lily crossed her legs and leaned back against James. "And I don't know what's so wrong about being a prefect"

"There's nothing wrong with being a prefect babe, Sirius is just being an ass" James stroked her cheek lovingly and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't call me babe, Potter"

Sirius laughed and James decided to stroke her hair instead. "Leave it Lils, he's never going to listen to us, plus, I think he knows him a bit better than you think" he said smirking over her head at Sirius, who was shaking his head frantically.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Don't you _dare_!" threatened Sirius.

"Don't you dare what? You better tell me Potter or no sex for a month"

"SiriusspyedonLupintoday can we please _please_ still have sex?" begged James.

Lily's eyes widened and an evil smile spread on her face "You did What?!"

"Well I needed to make sure he wasn't a total psycho! and anyway, it didn't' work out"

"Sirius, _you_ are a total psycho" said Peter snickering.

"I know! But that doesn't mean I want _him_ to be a psycho. After all, I'm like a celebrity here, he could be some groupie and follow me around everywhere or something"

"God! I don't know why I put up with you, if your head gets any bigger it'll swallow your body and I'll laugh" The three marauders (and everyone else in the room) turned to Lily with their eyebrows raised. "What? It could happen" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Riiiight, anyway, it was merely a precaution, and now I'm sure he's not a psycho, or a groupie, he's just plain boring. As I was saying before this lovely interruption, everything was going smoothly, James lent me the cloak, I had my parchment ready for any special annotations and I was ready to do some serious spying…"

_Before today, Sirius had never as much as _looked_ at Remus. The truth is, Sirius doesn't need to look beyond himself, because people are usually drawn to him as if he were a very strong magnetic force._

_Sirius doesn't need any more friends, or groupies, and he doesn't want them either. That's why today, he decided to follow Lupin around hidden in James cloak, and had the most boring day of his life._

_Lupin was always alone. He ate breakfast, lunch and dinner alone at the very end of the table; he only stayed for a few minutes in the Great Hall and then he arrived to all of his classes ten minutes before it started. He always sat with a different person in every class and talked to no one._

_When someone asked him a question he would answer politely, not warmly or even enthusiastic, just politely. It was as if he didn't _want_ any friends, as if he didn't care anymore._

_Sirius was bored out of his mind when Lupin decided to spend the afternoon in the library. He watched Lupin as he sat at the last table of the room, completely alone. If it weren't for the flickering light of a small fire Lupin conjured, the place would be submerged in darkness._

_It was almost eleven when they left the library; Madam Pince didn't even bother to tell__ Lupin to leave, he was probably there all the time. When Lupin _finally _decided to leave that god damned place, Sirius followed him to the common room; he would've never thought the Ravenclaws had to answer a question to enter, it must be exhausting. The common room was painted in a pale yellow and shades of blue. It was a very serene place, perfect for reading or studying. Lupin passed right through the room without even glancing at anyone, and so Sirius followed him up to his dormitory. Bad bad idea._

_As Lupin was changing, he looked away very quickly and the__ cloak swished noisily and Remus' head snapped towards him; in a swift motion, he grabbed the cloak and pulled hard._

_"I knew I felt someone following me! What do think you're doing?!"_

_Sirius' mouth opened and closed but no words came out, he was completely mortified "I- I just wanted to check if you weren't a psycho" he stuttered._

_"Oh right, because _I_ am the one following someone around under an invisibility cloak, are you _crazy

_Sirius gave him a winning smile "I am actually, but that's not the point, you see the thing is I'm supposed to work with you for a whole month and I'm quite popular here so I just wanted to make sure I wa-"_

_"Oh _please_ Black" Remus interrupted "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not some fan of yours, I don't know you, I don't like you and more importantly, I do NOT want you to follow me around anymore, understand? Now I'd love it if you left so I could sleep" With that, he got into bed and charmed the curtains shut._

_Sirius blinked several times and got under the cloak again. Ten minutes later he arrived at the common room, still a bit mortified._

"And that's that"

Lily coughed loudly trying to hide her laughter until James snorted and the three of them burst and Peter fell to the floor clutching his sides.

"It's not funny you guys, he'll hate me even more tomorrow" The laughter didn't stop so he got up from the couch. "Bastards! I have no idea how I'm going to deal with Lupin tomorrow"

0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, as he arrived (a little late) to History class, he saw that everyone was already paired up with their respective partners. He searched for the skinny boy that was his partner and spotted him at the very end of the classroom. His head was bent over some books and as he glanced at Sirius his gaze hardened.

Sirius looked right back at him and sighed as he began walking towards him. _Oh well_, he thought. _Here goes nothing._

**So? Whaddaya think? I'll try to update regularly, but I'm writing the chapters as I post them so I won't promise anything. I will finish it, though. :D**

**Next Chapter: Marauder Meets Prefect**


	3. Marauder Meets Prefect

**Chapter Three - Marauder Meets Prefect.**

**Remus.**

Remus felt uneasy all day long, like he was being followed, but every time he turned around there was no one there. Weird, very weird.

When he was at the library he almost felt someone was sitting right next to him, but he dismissed it as tiredness because of the proximity of the full moon.

However, as he was changing into his pyjamas, he was pretty sure he heard a rustling of some sort, so he turned around and yanked at something (he didn't really know what) and suddenly, there was a Sirius Black in front of him. Uh-oh, bad idea Sirius.

"I knew I felt someone following me! What do think you're doing?!"

Sirius' mouth opened and closed but no words came out, he was completely mortified "I- I just wanted to check if you weren't a psycho" he stuttered.

"Oh right, because I am the one following someone around under an invisibility cloak, are you _crazy_?"

Sirius gave him a winning smile "I _am_ actually, but that's not the point, you see the thing is I'm supposed to work with you for a whole month and I'm quite popular here so I just wanted to make sure I wa-"

_Who did he think he was?_ "Oh please Black" he interrupted "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not some fan of yours, I don't know you, I don't like you and more importantly, I do NOT want you to follow me around anymore, understand? Now I'd love it if you left so I could sleep" With that, he got into bed and charmed the curtains shut.

As he remembered now, Remus chuckled a bit. Sirius emanated embarrassment from his every pore. _Well, he has to learn not to harass people like that._

As the class started, Remus began to grow impatient, it had been a half hour and that Marauder still hadn't arrived. They were all partnered up together and Remus was stuck with all the work. Minutes later, the door creaked open and he saw Black approach him and they sighed simultaneously.

_Oh well_, he thought. _Here goes nothing._

"You're late" He knew his voice sounded cold, just like he wanted it to sound. If he thought working with Sirius might not be so bad, yesterday, all his doubts were cleared. He wanted nothing to do with him.

Black made a face "I _know_ I'm late"

"You mean you don't care"

"I mean it wasn't my fault, not that you care anyway"

Remus stopped writing and looked up at him "You're right, I don't. Now if you want to have a good grade on the assignment, I suggest you start reading"

Black's mouth curled in disgust. "Not that I don't enjoy reading, but those books look almost as old as my great-great-grandmother"

Remus snorted "Figures. What do you read then? Comic books? Or is it just quidditch magazines you like?"

Black clutched his chest feigning tragedy "Ouch Lupin, don't be such a prat, you don't even know me"

"I know you like following people around" He turned the page of his book and began reading again.

"That was a one time thing! It's not like I do it everyday!" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Who knows…"

"Ok that's it! I can't work with someone like this!"

_tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Shut up!"

Sirius smirked and kept hitting his quill against the desk "I'm not talking"

"Black, that is _such _an annoying noise you're making! It's giving me a headache" The full moon was close and Remus' senses were heightened enormously.

"It's not my fault that everything annoys you!"

"Not _everything_, just you!"

Sirius huffed and turned his head to the other side.

_tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Go AWAY!"

"I'd love to, but I can't. We have work to do for, one hour and twenty seven minutes more"

"Sure Black! Because that's _clearly _what you've been doing. _Working!"_ Remus took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. _Just breathe Remus, just breathe._

"You know, maybe if you talked to people more often your social skills would improve"

Remus' eye twitched. _One hour and twenty…what? Twenty two minutes left._

"I do not care about my social skills now keep reading"

_tap tap tap tap tap tap tap _

"Must you do that Black?!" His head was throbbing painfully and all he could hear was _tap tap tap tap tap_

"Yes I must, it's the only thing keeping me from dying of boredom. And _must_ we really do our project on _Goblin Rebellions?_ "

"Yes we _must_ and if you have any better ideas please _do_ share. No? didn't think so!" Remus knew he was being difficult, but he couldn't help it. Sirius Black bothered him a lot more than he had expected, he didn't know why, though.

Sirius began to hum a song under his breath that grew louder and louder until he was outright singing. Remus massaged the bridge of his nose and nudged him with his elbow. "Stop it!"

"Sure"

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

_One hour and ten minutes. One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi…_

"Lupin"

"What is it now!?"

"I have an idea" _Why, _why_ is this happening to me?_

"Oh goody Black! About the project?"

"No, about your hair" _AAahhhhh!!!_

Remus shot daggers at Sirius and he immediately shut up.

For about five seconds…

"Don't be so grumpy Lupin, it's not like I _want _to be here, but at least I'm not scowling!"

Remus had had enough. Really, it was only a few days before the full moon, he was behind on his homework for the first time and Black was too hyperactive for his own good.

"Well you know what?! I definitely don't want to be working with _you_! I'd much rather be somewhere else than here but I'm not, am I?! I have to get a good grade in this assignment and you're making that very hard! I have to be good!! I must prove that I can do this!! You have everything so easy! You just don't understand _Anything_!!" Remus slammed his book shut and rubbed his temples. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lot of people trying to ignore their little argument.

"Mr Black" he heard the stern voice of McGonagall, "Please come with me"

_Oh, finally._

**A/N: hehe sorry for the wait, but I'm a bit busy with college applications and all that crap. College is such a mess. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and **_**do**_** keep them coming, they make me write faster!!!**


	4. I'll Ignore U If U Ignore Me Back

_Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_

**Chapter Four - I'll Ignore You if You Ignore Me Back**

**Sirius. **

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Black, that is such an annoying noise you're making! It's giving me a headache"

_Urgh! To be honest, that noise annoys me as well, but Lupin's being a jerk about yesterday, so I think it's worth it._

"Lupin"

"What is it now!?"

Sirius hid a smile. "I have an idea"

"Oh goody Black! About the project?" _Pfft._

"No, about your hair" Sirius had been waiting for the perfect moment to say that and when he saw Remus' eye twitch, he smirked.

Remus shot daggers at him and he immediately shut up.

For about five seconds…

"Don't be so grumpy Lupin, it's not like I want to be here, but at least I'm not scowling!"

He saw the calm face of his partner convert into something that looked like rage.

"Well you know what?! I definitely don't want to be working with you! I'd much rather be somewhere else than here but I'm not, am I?! I have to get a good grade in this assignment and you're making that very hard! I have to be good!! I must prove that I can do this!! You have everything so easy! You just don't understand Anything!!" Remus slammed his book shut and rubbed his temples.

Sirius was shocked. This was the first time Lupin had shown any emotion at all! Everyone was looking at them and he was about to tell them to mind their own business when McGonagall showed up at the door, interrupting the class.

"Mr Black" he heard her stern voice, "Please come with me, we have some matters to discuss"

Sirius gulped and rose from his seat. This sounded bad.

Once they were outside the classroom, Sirius grinned charmingly at the Professor, "What's this about Minnie, you finally cave under my charms and you'd like to have a little rendezvous in one of the fourth floor's unused classrooms?"

McGonagall pursed her lips into the thinnest of lines. "Don't be ridiculous, and _do_ address me with more respect"

"But Min, there's no one else around, so you might as well stop pretending" Sirius winked at her and she nearly broke the door of her office as she closed it.

"Sit"

Sirius frowned and sat down, facing her desk. She was never this stern around him, and he couldn't recall doing something _too_ bad in the past days.

"Professor Derrick informed me that you do not have enough credits to pass the subject"

Sirius' eyes widened. He knew he wasn't doing great in that particular subject but to be _failing_?!

"But professor"

"But nothing Mr. Black! You've been lacking off lately"

Sirius ducked his head down and stared at his shoelaces, refusing to meet her gaze. She sighed

"Look, Sirius," said McGonagall more gently than before. "This assignment is your last chance to lift your grades and if I were you I'd ask for your partner's help." Sirius blinked and she smiled a little. "Mr Lupin is exceptionally good at History"

_Great, just what I needed. To spend more time with Lupin. Fan-fucking-tastic._

"I'll do that Minnie"

But McGonagall noticed the sarcasm in his voice. "I don't know why you give him such a hard time, he's a really good boy"

Sirius smirked. "Exactly"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When Sirius left McGonagall's office, he wondered how he ended up in this situation. One moment he was perfectly fine, no problems with school, hanging out with his mates, life was good. And now, he had to go and practically _beg_ a boy he hardly knew to help him lift his grades because he was 'slacking off' apparently.

He knew Lupin wasn't going to just jump and offer to help him, after all, he did stalk him and then annoyed the hell out of him the day after. Not the best way to start a friendship. Partnership. Whatever.

His stomach growled and he realized it was dinner time. Somewhere between failing, and begging, he lost his appetite, but if he didn't eat something he'd have even more issues.

He didn't really feel like being with a lot of people, so he headed for the kitchens instead.

And found his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"That is just _so _typical Sirius. I'm not a guy! I'm a girl, and it would be nice if you remembered it more often" spat Lily.

"Uhh, sorry Lily" said Sirius as he sat in front of his friends. "So what are you doing here?"

Peter shrugged "We were waiting for you"

"But it's dinner time, shouldn't you be at the hall?"

James rolled his eyes "Yes but we knew you would be upset and when you're upset you don't like eating with lots of people."

Sirius smiled hesitantly "That's…strangely nice"

James smiled as well "Thanks, we _are_ rather nice" Lily whacked him on the head. "So what did Minnie want?"

"Don't call her that! Be more respectful James!"

They all ignored her, again. "I'm - sort of…kind of, failing History of Magic and I can't really pass the year without it"

There was a heavy silence in the room for a few seconds. "And?" prompted Lily.

"Aaand I'm going to have to make my peace with Ravenclaw to pass the assignment, and therefore, the subject"

"I bet you're regretting that stalking aren't you?" said James smirking.

Sirius gave him a nasty look and turned to the most reasonable of the marauders: Lily.

"If you have to apologise to him then I suggest you do it as soon as you can. And maybe bribe him or something."

_Smart girl._ Sirius smiled at her. "Thank you flower I love you!"

Lily winked at him and James frowned. "Hey! How come when _he_ says I love you, you wink at him? But when _I_ say it, you slap me?!

Lily leaned and gave him a small kiss. "Because _he_ is joking, and _you_ actually mean it, which scares the hell out of me!"

Sirius mental-slapped himself and stood up. "Riiight guy--girls!"

"Hey!" exclaimed James and Peter in unison.

"Sorry, I'd much rather face you too than an angry Lily, see ya!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He hoped he could get to Lupin before he left dinner, or maybe he didn't. He couldn't decide what was worse. Facing his angry partner and beg, or failing the subject.

He entered the Hall and scanned it until he found the Ravenclaw boy. When Lupin turned around and saw Sirius watching him, he scowled and glared.

_If looks could kill._

Failing, was beginning to sound very tempting.

But then he looked at McGonagall and not even Lupin's glare could compare hers. He gulped.

_So…begging._

He tapped Remus' shoulder. "L-Lupin?"

"Yes, Black?" Said Remus without turning around.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I sort of need your help"

Remus turned around and he was wearing a smug smile. _Damn. Beg, Sirius, beg!!_

"You see, the thing is, I'm failing History of Magic so I have to get a really good grade on this assignment and I need your help"

Remus' smile faltered a bit. "And what's in it for me?"

So he'd have to bribe Lupin into helping him. Now _that_ was quite easy.

It was Sirius' turn to smirk. "I heard that you like chocolate?"

Remus frowned. "You heard?"

"Ok, when I erm…spied on you I saw you eating chocolates at least four times"

"Oh"

"I can get you lots and lots of chocolates from Honeydukes"

"But the next visit is next month"

Sirius grinned confidently. "I have my ways, so what do you say?"

"I still don't want to talk to you"

"I'll ignore you if you ignore me back" Sirius moved his hand forward, "Deal?"

Lupin seamed to be contemplating the offer, and then he sighed.

"Deal"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So yeah… that was chapter four. If you'd like to use thirty seconds of your time to put a smile on my face, do press the purple button and review! **

**Next chapter: 'Guitly guilty words'**

**Preview:**

_"Fuck Lupin! You're so uptight! You're such a nerd and the day I followed you around was the most boring day of my life! I hate you!!!"_

_Remus stood frozen for half a second and then ran out of the library._


	5. Guilty, Guilty Words

_My throat is closing painfully_

_And I can speak no more_

_But I don't really want to_

_Cause all that will come out, will be guilty, guilty words_

**Chapter Five - Guilty, guilty words**

**Sirius.**

_Oh the silence._

_It's been t__hree hours, twenty minutes and four, five seconds since I last spoke. I wonder if I try to speak right now, any words would come out._

When Sirius suggested the whole 'I'll ignore you if you ignore me back' deal, he had been sure it was the best idea since firewhiskey. But now he wasn't so sure.

Remus on the other hand, seemed to be doing juuust fine not talking to him.

It's not that Sirius wanted to talk to Lupin, no of course not.

Why would he, right?

But the truth is Sirius was tempted. Of what exactly? He didn't know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Remus.**

When Sirius had come up with that deal that involved him getting a good grade without having to do all the work, not having to talk to the Gryffindor and also a great amount of chocolate, Remus thought it was going to be most enjoyable for him.

_Think twice Lupin._

The thing is, Sirius was not exactly the kind of person you could ignore that easily. For the past four hours they had been in the library doing 'research' on those goblin rebellions and neither of them had uttered a single word and Remus had the strange necessity to speak. To say something.

_A__nything_.

He had been reading the same page the whole time trying (and failing miserably) to make sense out of the words.

He'd been silent for his entire life. He was good at it, damn it!

So why couldn't he do it for four hours, with someone he didn't even like?

_This is going to be a long week._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sirius.**

"Are you kidding, Sirius?" asked James incredulously .

"No, I'm quite serious actually" he replied smirking.

"Sirius, that's so _not_ funny, stop it."

"Fine"

"No no but really, you're telling me all this time you've been meeting with him, you haven's said a single word?"

"We say hello and goodbye" Sirius answered lamely.

James laughed and Sirius hit him over the head. "That's boring mate"

"Yes well, he's boring, what did you expect?"

An elegant tawny owl flew inside the window of their dorms and landed on Sirius' bed.

He recognized the owl instantly. The silly bird made his stomach lurch uneasily. It hadn't delivered anything to him since the howler at the beginning of first year when their parents found out he had been sorted into Gryffindor and Sirius could think of only one thing that could make his parents react the same way as before. But there were only four people who knew his secret and only one who could've told them.

_Stupid bloody Regulus_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Remus.**

The last day of the week, Remus decided he couldn't stand not talking to Sirius anymore.

Today, he would speak to him. He'd try and make conversation and maybe they could get along without having to exchange chocolates or History notes.

_Good plan._

0o0o0o

**Sirius.**

On his way to the library Sirius encountered a gang of Slytherin bullies, amongst them, his little brother.

He looked straight at him and shook his head. "Your such a little coward Regulus! I trusted you!"

The youngest Black looked torn between running from the spot and begin apologising to his brother, but the desicion was taken for him.

"Leave the little lion Reg," said Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix. "Or is it, lioness?"

The rest of them laughed and Sirius turned to see Regulus' expression. His eyes were pleading. Sirius sighed. "Bye Reg"

_Goodbye little brother._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Remus.**

Sirius arrived late, as usual.

Remus frowned deeply when he saw him. Sirius didn't seem to be himself today. He wondered what could make his patented smirk turn into that pained expression.

He remembered his resolution and swallowed nervously. "What's with you today?"

Sirius looked surprised, but not pleased. "Why do you even care?" he tossed a bag at Remus. "Here's your chocolate for this week, let's start reading"

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I was just trying to be nice"

"Well don't, ok? I don't need your pity, like everyone else's"

Remus raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. "What are you on about?"

Sirius laughed humourlessly. "You must already know Lupin, everyone does! The whole school knows already! Fuck!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sirius.**

Sirius saw how stunned by his answer Remus was.

_He has no idea._

"Oh my god Lupin, are you so disconnected from the world outside your books that you haven't found out yet?! It's all over the school"

He could see that the other boy was trying to formulate sentences but he didn't let him. He felt a sudden anger towards him.

Remus was invisible; no one cared if he had bad grades, or if he fancied the giant squid. No one gave him a hart time about it.

Sirius' breath began to come in gasps. He wanted to rip that patient expression off his face. To make him feel what he was feeling, so he attacked him with the only thing he had against him.

Remus was still standing there, waiting for him to say something. As calm an passive as always.

And Sirius exploded.

"Fuck Lupin! You're so uptight! You're such a nerd and the day I followed you around was the most boring day of my life! I hate you!!!"

Remus stood frozen for half a second and then ran out of the library.

"_Shit!_"

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well that was chapter five…hope you liked it. ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff!! **

**Chapter six - Truce**

**Preview:**

_"We're not that different really, Remus" _

_Remus smiled hesitantly and nodded. "I guess we're not"_


	6. As If

**A/N: This story is AU, meaning Remus is a Ravenclaw, Sirius, James and Peter aren't animagi since they don't know about his furry little problem. Also, Sirius didn't run away before.**

**I'm sorry is this wasn't clear enough in earlier chapters. I know Remus is a Gryffindor ok?**

**I do, I promise. Haha ook. Now on to the chapter**

**Chapter six - As if.**

**Remus**

He hated feeling this way. He hated the odd feeling in his stomach every time he thought about Sirius' words. It was as if someone grabbed his heart and pulled really hard. At first he thought it was normal, but as the days went by he realized he liked him.

He liked him, _liked him_.

_Oh, boy_

He'd been told he was boring before. He'd been called a nerd a million and a half times, so why was this one time so important? That's what happens when you start digging and analyzing stuff. If he had just accepted the odd feeling he would've never realized he liked Sirius.

He lay on his side and played with the pillowcase beneath his head; hesitating for only a second, he slipped his hand under the pillow and pulled a small piece of parchment. Sighing, he read it for the umpteenth time.

**'Meet me at seven in the library'**

**Sirius.**

What did he want now, torture him some more?

Remus decided he would go and see what Sirius wanted. McGonagall probably set him an ultimatum and he needed his help. Again

He got up from bed and left for the library, where he was sure he would have to wait at least half an hour more waiting for Sirius to arrive.

The worst thing is, he knew he would wait for him.

_Bugger_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sirius.**

"Sirius, why are you always such a jerk?"

Sirius didn't want to tell James and Peter about the whole Remus business, so he told Lily. Then he decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea either.

"It runs in the family, flower" He winked at her to stop her from hitting him, but got smacked on the head anyway.

"You have to apologize Sirius, and for real this time"

This is why he loved asking Lily for advice; she always told him what the right thing to do was, and then forced him to do it.

"I know, I'm meeting him in like ten minutes"

"Would that be about twenty minutes after the time you actually set?"

_She knows me too well_

"No, I'm apologizing, so I'm arriving on time" Sirius seemed to be quite proud of himself.

"Nice, then I suggest you leave now"

So he did.

Sirius never meant to say all those things, they just sort of...came out and now he felt bad. Even though it was mostly his own fault he was friendless. Oh yes, Sirius Black did some research again.

Only this time Sirius Black didn't screw things up.

**--Begin Flashback--**

"So, Sandy"

"MANDY!"

"Yeah yeah, Sandy, Mandy, whatever" The girl scowled at him and sped up "Wait! I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" She was still walking really fast but Sirius stayed by her side.

"You're a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yes, I am" She followed her into the library.

_How predictable_

"Do you know Remus Lupin?" She stopped walking and eyed him suspiciously. Sirius wanted to know what she was so suspicious about.

"Well, he's a Ravenclaw as well, of course I know him" Her attitude was almost defensive, he didn't know why.

"So, why don't you talk to him or something, is he _that_ awful?" He laughed lightly but Mandy frowned.

"He's perfectly fine! Why, you want to woo him or something?" Sirius took a step back and glared at the girl. What was up with her?

"No, I just want to know why he doesn't have any friends!" She lowered her gaze and when she looked up again she looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've had a small crush on that stupid Remus for some time now and he won't even talk to me" Ah, that's where all the suspicion came from. The girl, Mandy, she looked pretty. She had shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes. She was popular enough, and quite nice. So he didn't know why Remus would reject her.

"It's not just me, you know?" she said after a few seconds "We just stopped trying to talk to him after second year"

Sirius laughed, and Mandy laughed with him. "Well then wish me luck, cause I owe him an apology"

Mandy tilted her head a little to the side and smiled at something Sirius couldn't understand. "I hope you have better luck than I did"

"I hope so too"

**--End Flashback--**

He could very well do this assignment on his own. And now he understood that, but he wanted Remus to forgive him. He didn't even know why.

When he got to the library, Remus was already sitting comfortably at the last table and was reading a huge book.

As if he had felt his gaze on him, Remus turned around and his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You're on time"

Sirius almost laughed. But he didn't; he had an apologize to make. "I know, look, we need to talk."

"Have nothing to say to you"

"But I have something to say to you" Clearly, Remus was still upset. He closed his book and went for the door. He was almost here when Sirius spoke again. "R-Remus!"

_Where did that come from?_

_Did I just call him Remus?_

He twisted around to face him. "We need to talk Remus"

"Ok then, follow me" They left the library and Sirius wondered where they were going, so he asked.

"Where are you taking me?" What if he was really mad and wanted to beat him up in some unused classroom. He looked at his companion and snickered under his breath.

_As if he could._

"Somewhere private"

When Sirius saw the thin boy pacing and pacing and pacing he thought maybe he had lost it. And then a door appeared. He went inside and found a large room like a lounge. Immediately his mind jumped to an image of James, Peter and him having a boy's night here, maybe some firewhiskey involved. Oh yeah, it could definitely work.

"Don't even think about it"

_Is he a psychic as well or what?_

"Urhg, you're so transparent" said Remus as he sat comfortably at one of the cushions. "Well?"

"Oh, oh, Right" He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to Remus. He hadn't gotten that far, he just hoped he agreed to meet him and now he had something else to figure out.

"I don't have all day"

_Does he have to make this so difficult? Ok, just go little by little._

"So, I'm sorry. I'm gay" Oh yeah, nice and easy Sirius.

Remus looked puzzled. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, nothing. The thing is everybody found out and let's just say the heir of the Black's is a poof." He paused for a breath and kept going "I mean, why should they care? Who are they to rule my life and tell me who I'm supposed to like? That's stupid and, and wrong. Oh and I've been disowned as well. Damn it! Which means I cant step foot in that house again, not that I want to but they're going to finish corrupting my brother if they haven't already!" He put his head between his knees and groaned.

**0o0o0**

**Remus.**

Remus got up from the floor and sat down beside him. "Can I try to cheer you up a little?"

Sirius lifted his eyebrows defiantly "Be my guest"

"Well" said Remus slowly "If you behave tonight I might tell you how to get inside the room, maybe you can throw a little party..." Sirius looked up and smiled. The first smile real smile from Sirius ever directed at him. He felt all fuzzy inside.

_Stop it, Remus._

He had to admit Sirius didn't look at all intimidating like this.

"I really am sorry, Remus, I didn't mean all that. I don't think you're that bad, you just have too many secrets, just like me"

Remus laughed "If only you knew. So we're working together now_ for real_?"

"Guess we are" Sirius straightened and looked at him "I think we're not so different after all"

Remus smiled and nodded "Guess we're not. I just need you to promise me one thing"

He knew it was a long shot for it to happen but just in case. He was about to lower his walls for someone and he couldn't risk it.

"Sure, what is it?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Promise you won't fall in love with me"

Sirius looked surprised for a moment and then he snorted. "As if"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well, hehe I'm soooo sorry for the wait but I sort of broke my laptop (Not on purpose of course haha) and I had to send it away and I just got it back with all my documents so I expect to be updating more regularly.**

**Ciao, and Review:D**


	7. The Diary

**Chapter Seven – The Diary.**

**Remus.**

_I must say, spending time with Sirius is not as hard as I thought it would be. He's one of those persons that if they hate you, they're really mean to you, but if they like you, they're the best friends you could ever wish for._

_Now about that promise...I'm starting to think I may be the one who breaks it. Not that I promised anything myself, and thank God cause I'm not one to break a promise._

Remus' thoughts were interrupted by someone crashing with him. Books flew around and the girl he colapsed with was almost on the floor when Remus caught her.

"Oh, sorry I'm just so distracted I don't know I'm sorry, I'm – Remus?"

He looked at the girl in his arms and smiled. "Hi Mandy"

"You're – you're talking to me" Poor girl. The price for not getting close to anyone is that there are some people who actually want to talk to you, like Mandy.

"Um, yeah, about that, I'm sorry for ignoring you all these years, but it wasn't only you, it was everyone"

"I know." She disentangled herself from his arms and grinned. "So you're talking to people now?"

He sighed. "Yeah, blame Sirius" He could swear she looked a little disappointed at his last statement but then she smiled.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" And both Ravenclaws headed to the school grounds.

0o0o0o0o

**Sirius.**

"Hey Remus?"

"Yes Sirius?" the pale boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have an idea"

Remus threw him an amused grin. "About my hair?"

Sirius laughed. "Touché" Remus stood up and did a little reverence and sat back down

"Thank you"

That week Sirius discovered Remus was funny, not usual funny but extremely sarcastic funny, and he couldn't remember when he started to look forward to their meetings.

_Oh well. Spend one day locked up with someone and soon you'll start to snog them. Or so they say...Not that I want to snog Remus._

"No really, about the project"

"Oh. What is it?"

Sirius straightened in his chair and leaned forward. "Why don't we talk about Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, about the beginning. The founders, that kind of thing" Sirius waited for his response and saw as a grin grew on his face.

"That sounds amazing Sirius, but how are we getting the information"

Sirius' smile turned a litle mischievous. "I have my ways. Come, I'll show you" He hauled Remus out of his seat and led her out of the library. "And sorry about all the notes you'd already taken"

Remus looked a bit sheepish as he spoke. "I wasn't exactly taking notes Sirius, all I've got is the ones we got together"

"But I tought. You were working while I bugged you, right?"

"Weeell...I do have about eight rolls of parchment on how much I hate Sirius Black"

Sirius started to laugh. "And I thought you were the good boy here!"

"I'm not as good as you think" said Remus, a bit too serioulsy. "There are many things about me that you don't know"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you sometime"

_Mood too serious, Sirius._

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"What I really can't stand about libraries, is the not-talking rule" said Sirius as they passed several portraits and halls. "Did you know there's a library hidden in your common room?"

Remus stopped in his tracks. "You're kidding" he said in an unbelieving tone.

Sirius smiled and pulled his arm. "Nope, not kidding, come on"

Now rather excited, Remus ran ahead of him and beckoned him forward. "Hurry up! I thought you were athletic Sirius, I must say I'm a bit disappointed" He laughed at Sirius' outraged expression and fled. "Let's see if you can catch me"

0o0o0o0

"How – How'dya"

"Breathe Sirius"

Remus tried hard not to laugh at Sirius...too much. He looked ridiculous all sweaty and gasping for air as if he'd just ran a marathon. "It was only like two floors and three corridors"

"Yeah! At the speed of light!" Sirius splutered. "How come you can run so fast anyway?"

"Maybe that's my secret, I'm a superhero and I can run really fast. Like flash!"

"A what, and like who?" asked Sirius looking puzzled and a little breathless.

Remus pulled a face and sighed. "Pureblood" He pondered the riddle for a while and Sirius tilted his head to the side. "Have you ever had to sleep outside cause you couldn't answer the question?"

Remus laughed. "No, Sirius that's ridiculous"

"Then why do you spend so much time outside it?"

The door finally opened and they both stepped inside and looked around. It was empty. The walls were painted a light blue with pale yellow stripes. There were working tables instead of cozy armchairsand bookcases on some of the walls. The silence was so thik, Sirius got a little claustrophobic.

"Because it's boring"

Sirius approached the bookcase on the largest wall and began to pick out books at random. The bookcase slided aside and he took a step inside the new room. Remus was still standing behind him, an awed expression on his face. "I – I can't blieve this" His smile was so bright. The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched upwards a bit. "This is fantastic, how did you find out this was here?"

"Oh well" Sirius said non-chalantly. "One of the very few advantages of being a pureblood is that you're allowed some castle secrets, I'm not a superhero though"

Remus laughed. "There are more?"

Sirius walked around the room and grabbed a large book that looked very old from a shelve right below a covered portrait. "Tons"

He sat down on a loveseat that was in front of a small fire in the middle of the room. Remus sat down beside him. The library had the same decorations as the common room but seemed a bit more homey, cozier.

"Listen to this" he opened the book at a random page and began to read in a girly voice that Remus thought didn't siut him at all. "They fought again today, I can't stand it anymore. First about their ideals and prejudices and now about me, only this is much worse, I don'tn know what to do anymore" Sirius paused and Remus regarded him expectantly. He kept going. "Salazar left today, and I told my love to let him go , but he wouldn't listen. He is much too brave. He's going to confront him"

Remus gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think this is Rowena Ravenclaw's diary then yes it is!"

"Oh my God keep going" He scooted closer to Sirius to peek at the book and felt him shiver. "Are you ok, Sirius?"

"Umm...yes, must be cold or something." He shifted a bit in his seat and opened the book in another entry. "I'm looking for all kinds of logical yet he's unlike everyone else I've met. He's reckless and impulsive; everything that I'm not. It was his idea to divide us into houses, ruled by our greatest virtue. He said Salazar had none; he used to think differently when we were all friends, way before our silly idea to build a school. Anyway, what is done is done and I hope everything turns out for the best."

Remus smiled delighted. "Sirius this is brilliant! Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Why do you think I sduggested the subject in the first place?"

"And if I hadn't agreed?"

"Of course you were going to say yes! I'm lovable after all"

Remus snorted. "Keep reading Sirius"

"Ok" He cleared his throat and began to read once more. "I have fallen for the most unexpected person and I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Salazar. Will our school suffer for my actions? Helga says the heart wants what it wants and I believe that is a very selfish thing to say. However, I can't help but think how amazing it is that we complement each other so perfectly. Like both sides of a coin, we dance in unison, in harmony with the world" Sirius gulped.

_Like both sides of a coin. Complete opposites_

Remus was looking distractedly at the fire and Sirius was filled with a sudden feeling of peace just by looking at him. He seemed so delicate; too delicate for a boy, and very fragile as well. He was beautiful.

_In a purely esthetic way...of course._

It was all very nice until it came to his mind that he was in a library inside a common room that wasn't his own. "It's kind o late Remus, we haved to get out of here"

"Yeah, I suppose you have to go back to your dorms or whatever"

He was almost at the door when he looked back and half-shouted "Let's meet tomorrow on our first free period here and then we can get more information after class, that ok with you?"

Remus merely smiled and nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Remus.**

"So what have we learnt so far?"

"Ok" Remus took a deep breath and began speaking. "Rowena and Salazar were a thing but then Salazar started going on and on about the purebloods and that chamber they mention a few times. The she fell in love with Godric, so they fought over this, obvioulsy. The Gryffindor thought it would be best if students were divided into houses but they don't know how or who will sort them. There's also the problem with the love triangle while Helga has nothing to do with anything"

_Ooh deep breaths_

Sirius blinked a few times. "Jesus, Remus is that another one of your superpowers?"

"What?"

"Speaking for hours wihtout pausing for air"

Remus laughed fondly. "Jerk" His stomach made a funny little noise in protest and Sirius raised one elegant eyebrow. Remus colored slightly. "I'm hungry apparently"

Sirius nodded. "Come with me"

"Oh _what_ now?" But he was protesting half-heartedly cause he let himself be dragged out of the room by Sirius. Plus, he didn't really mind going somewhere with him; from his little experience at least, most of the time he ended up having a good time. "Where are we going?"

Sirius' white teeth sparkled as he smiled. "Kitchens"

_Why am I not surprised?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sirius.**

"Blaaahh, pickles!" He picked the offensive vegetable and placed it at the edge of his plate. Remus eyed the pickle with interest.

"You don't like them?"

Sirius shook his head violently. "Hate the little buggers"

"Can I have it then?"

"Please! Get this thing off my face"

Remus saw that Sirius was eating his peas quite happily and scratched his head. "D'you want my peas?"

Sirius' eyes lit up "I love peas! Why, don't you like them?"

"No. They're too small to pinch with a fork and, I don't know, they just annoy me"

Sirius realised then that Remus ate with his left hand, while he ate with his right hand, and the other one was holding one side of the diary. Remus held the opposite side.

Like both sides of a coin. Complete opposites.

Sirius shuddered. "No way"

"No way what Sirius?" Remus looked at him and snapped his fingers in his face.

Sirius gave himself a little shake and cleared his throat. "Er... Nothing"

Remus smiled and resumed eating, but Sirius kept glancing at their hands sitting dangerously close to each other and all the while thinking about opposite sides of coins, and pickles, and peas.

**A/N: Waaa, I'm not even going to try to excuse myself this time, hehe, anyway, thanks to everyone who's reading this and well, please review:D**


	8. The Thing Is I Fancy U Rather A Lot

Remus

**Chapter Eight – The thing is I fancy you rather a lot.**

**Remus.**

_Why do I like him?_

_Bloody hell, I have no idea! He is – quoting a very wise and powerful witch – so unlike everyone I've met. He managed to get me out of my shell in less than a week…and it doesn't hurt that he's so gorgeous._

Remus had never before thought of another boy as 'gorgeous'. Well, boy or girl really; he got to the conclusion that he wasn't gay, per se. Sirius was simply beautiful and it would be stupid of him to try and deny it. He was passionate about everything he did, sometimes bordering on reckless and dangerous but that was who he was. Also Remus wasn't very keen on changing that either.

He secretly blamed his previous loneliness for his feelings towards the marauder; it was the first time he spent so much time with someone.

_Yeah, that must be it._

And to prove his theory he was going to need the help of one blond Ravenclaw.

"What's this about Remus?" asked Mandy from where she was sitting with her back against a tree.

Remus licked his lips nervously and looked away. "I'm just going to do it ok?" He was nodding fervently as Mandy sat there, bemused. "Ok"

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She gasped in surprise and Remus jumped a little when he felt their tongues collide. The kiss was clumsy and sort of mechanical. Even though Remus didn't have any brothers or sisters, he imagined this would be like to kiss one. he'd always imagined a big explosion of fireworks in his head and his knees to bucle unsteadily and he got nothing.When they pulled away they both had the same expression on their faces: Amused and slightly disappointed. Mandy cleared her throat and grinned. "So, friends huh?"

Remus laughed "Yup! Nothing more than that"

They sat shoulder by shoulder in silence for a few moments until Remus broke the silence again. "Is there something wrong with me? You're perfectly nice and pretty and I'm sure I should've felt _something!_"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "I don't think us being perfectly nice has anything to do with being perfect _for each other_"

Remus turned his head around sharply towards her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and stared at something past his head; he glanced over his shoulder and spotted three boys climbing up a tree, trying to reach something at the very top. The tallest of them met his eyes and waved at him, grinning, as he hit his bespectacled friend over the head. Remus' heart did a somersault as he waved back.

"I think you know what I mean" She gave one long suffering sigh and flopped down on his lap. "I just want someone nice and kind, someone who doesn't treat me like a piece of meat" She looked up at Remus' stunned face and grinned "Kind of like you, only without the friendship and the gayness"

He snickered and zapped her. "Well lucky you! My subconscious is tired of nice and wants something dangerous and risky"

"Oh boy, we make a nice couple of losers, don't we?"

Remus stood up abruptly and laughed as she rolled unceremoniously off his lap. "That, we do"

"You'll pay for that Remus Lupin!!"

He snorted and began running as fast as he could (Which was really fast) to the castle. Everything was a blur and he let out a yelp as he crashed into someone and they both fell to the ground painfully.

"Ow! Easy there Flash, you might kill someone next time"

Remus opened his eyes to discover he was nose to nose with his favorite trouble-maker. "Sirius! I'm so sorry!"

But instead of yelling at him, he smirked in a way that made Remus think he was used to thins kind of injuries. "No problem. Although a little warning wouldn't hurt, you know?"

"Ahem"

Both boys turned their heads in the direction of the throat clearing sound. Mandy's eyebrows were almost past her hairline. "Am I interrupting something?"

When Remus realized the position they were in since they fell, turned scarlet. "N-n-no"

"Oh come on Rem don't lie to her, she's your friend" He felt strong hands seizing his waist and wondered when they'd got there; their position started then to get a reaction out of him and he jumped to his feet with outstanding grace. Mandy had her lips pursed tightly together in a vain attempt to control a fit of giggles.

"Mandy!" screamed Remus as Sirius held up his arms at them.

"A little help please, I've just been pounced by a human bullet"

"You know what a bullet is!" said Remus in an odd voice.

"Why yes I do, I've been doing a little research since your 'Urhg, pureblood' statement" Sirius replied proudly.

It was all Remus could do to fight down a huge grin that threatened to appear on his face. Mandy glanced at her watch and swore. "Remus, we're late! Bye Sirius" And she dragged him by the arm. He merely had time to call back "See you next period" before they disappeared inside the castle leaving a dazed Sirius behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sirius.**

"James I'm going insane!"

He'd just come back from his last meeting with Remus and his anxiety attack was only beginning to subside.

"More?" asked the messy haired boy.

Sirius glared at him and flopped down on the bed covering his face with a pillow.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. What's wrong now, you drama queen?"

"I've been having these panic attacks all week long, and they get even worse whenI'm around Remus."

James suppressed a grin. "Define these panic attacks of yours"

"Well, I get all anxious and nervous, my hands start to sweat, which they never do! I get palpitations and, and – I think someone hexed me" He finished gravely.

James grinned brightly and removed the pillow that now hid his friend's face. "I think you fancy him"

Sirius sat up quickly and hit James with his pillow snickering. "Of course I don't! He's, he's – he's boring" Even though he was laughing, he couldn't explain the odd feeling in his stomach as he thought about liking Remus.

"Oh please Sirius you can do better than that. I know he's not boring or you wouldn't be so eager to go see him"

"I'm not _eager_ –

"What's going on?" Peter was came out of the bathroom and eyed them suspiciously.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but James was faster. "Sirius fancies Lupin"

Peter stopped at mid-hair drying and raised his blond eyebrows at the dark haired boy. "The nerd?"

"HE'S NOT A NERD!"

Peter cocked his head to the side for a second and then exchanged a brief glance with James, grinning. "So you fancy Lupin"

Sirius stomped his foot on the floor. "I _don't_ he's making it up!"

"Am not!" replied James, looking indignant. "You were the one who said you got all nervous around him and that he gave you palpitations"

Sirius blushed crimson. "Th – that means nothing!" This wasn't funny anymore, and he didn't like the way his friends were making everything sound.

Peter smirked. "Palpitations, huh? Soon you'll start drooling all over your books looking at his arse"

James laughed. Sirius frowned. "What are you doing looking at his buttocks?!"

"Oooh jealousy! This is getting interesting" Pete chuckled.

"Shut up James, I'm not jealous!" His friend just snorted.

"Yes you are"

"You know nothing!" Sirius scrambled into his bed and charmed his curtains shut. He cast a silencing charm around him and every noise died down. He had a headache and his friends' words kept echoing in his mind.

**Sirius fancies Lupin.**

_No no no I can't! I don't!_

**Palpitations, huh?**

**0o0o**

_He remembered something that had happened earlier that day that made the word palpitations ring over and over in his head…_

_Where d'you go when you're not in your common room or the library or in classes? I can't seem to find you in the map"_

_Remus raised one auburn eyebrow. "Map? Have you been spying on me again Sirius?"_

_A faint blush colored Sirius' cheeks. "No, I'm just curious"_

_Remus smirked revealing sharp white teeth. "why don't you bring that map of yours tomorrow and I'll tell you what you're missing" He then winked at him and Sirius felt that odd fluttering feeling in his stomach, his heart racing. That's when the palpitations started._

0o0o

He closed his eyes tightly trying to suppress the voices and images of Remus popping in and out of his mind looking

_Totally gorgeous and, NO!_

It was two am when he was brave enough to ask himself the question that haunted him since his conversation with James and Peter.

_Do I like him?_

_Do I fancy him?_

_Do I think he's the most gorgeous and perfect creature to set foot on earth? _

_Oh God I do, I DO_

_Yes I fucking do._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moment he admitted it, warmth spread across his body filling him from head to toe and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night. He sneaked out of bed and crept into the Ravenclaw dorms under James' cloak.

"Remus" He tiptoed around the room until he found his partner's bed and whispered his name, shaking him a little "Remus!"

The skinny boy's eyes flew open "Holy crap Sirius what are you doing here?!"

"Shhh, come, I need to tell you something" He pulled Remus into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"Well?" demanded Remus, looking self-conscious in his pajamas.

"Remus" As he said it he felt like a character in a play, saying rehearsed lines "The thing is, I fancy you rather a lot"

"S-Sorry?"

"I like you, I – er – drool all over my books when I look at your arse"

Remus' eyes were as wide as saucers and his cheeks were very pink. "You – What?!"

"You asked for it!" Said Sirius in a warning voice before he launched himself at Remus and sealed their lips together. Trying to make the most of it before Remus shoved him away and told him he was completely disgusted with him, he pushed his tongue past his lips and almost jumped in surprise when he felt slender arms around his neck and suddenly, Remus was kissing back.

_Oh but this is how a kiss should be like._

A small moan escaped his lips and Remus took a step back, ending the kiss abruptly. "Get out Sirius"

He had no idea when in the past five minutes everything went to shit. He thought Remus kissing back had been a good sign, that is until he pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I said get out" Remus closed his eyes. "Please, we'll talk tomorrow" He turned away from him, opened the bathroom door and disappeared behind his bed curtains.

Sirius stood still, contemplating his shoes, letting the feeling of rejection wash over him. When five minutes passed and Remus hadn't come out again he turned on his heels and left the room covered under the cloak.

_But I do, I swear I do. I have feelings for you._

0o0o00o0o0

**Ta daaa, that was chapter eight haha, and umm, sorry for the delay but please review if you liked it :D**


	9. You're A What!

Chapter Nine – You're a What

**Chapter Nine – You're a What?!**

**Remus.**

Tomorrow came way sooner than Remus would've wanted. He was nervous all morning and he even jumped about a mile when Mandy, oblivious to his jumpiness, came and hugged him from behind outside of class.

"Jesus!"

"Nooo it's Mandy!" said the blond girl in a cheery tone, but frowned when she saw the way his eyes scanned the halls every few seconds. "Rem, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing it's just" He bit his lip and sighed. "D'you mind if we skip class?"

Her eyes widened. "Ooh Remus Lupin wants to skive off, this must be good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you're telling me Sirius told you he fancied you?"

"Uh-huh"

"And then he kissed you?"

"Right"

"And then when you pushed him away he stood there waiting for you to come out for about ten minutes?"

"Um – well, yes" Remus didn't understand why she was talking to him as if he were retarded; after all he thought his motives had been good enough. She was just missing facts. Crucial facts.

"Ok, can you please tell me again why are you sitting here with me instead of being locked up in some broom closet snogging him?"

"Mandy!" said Remus scandalized. "I'm not good for him. He might think I'm the brightest star in the sky right now but I'm not" The corners of her lips twitched upwards.

"Really! I'm not. I'm a – a-"

Mandy reached out for his hand before he could say anything else. "I know"

Remus choked. "You kn - know?"

She half-smiled and shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I had a crush on you, I'm a Ravenclaw and you disappeared every month. It wasn't exactly a hard guess"

"D'you –er –Why aren't you –

"I don't mind Remus" she squeezed his hand tighter "You're still like the most awesome guy I've met"

Remus felf a huge weight lift from his shoulders and a knot in his throat. "You have no idea what this means to me"

Mandy let go of his hand and crossed her arms. "Well, that's not reason enough for what you did to the poor guy"

Remus looked down guiltily and began to play with the grass. "I know, but what if he hates me? What if he's not like you and what if he doesn't want me anymore after I tell him? I'm not worth the trouble" Feeling even worse now that he had admitted his fears, he ducked his head further.

"Oh Remus I'm sure he'll understand, he's a nice bloke. And of course you're worth that and so much more. I still think you should tell him."

"All right I will, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me after – y'know, last night"

She adopted a stern expression and poked his chest with her forefinger "Cut it with the paranoia Remus Lupin. Now I'm not going to let you miss another class ok? Let's go" She got up from the grass and Remus followed her into the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Instead of concentrating on whatever McGonagall was doing to a ferret that was sitting at the front desk, Remus kept drifting off to the night before. That kiss kept replaying itself in his head over and over again and his lips tingled restlessly.

_Aaarrgghhh!! Focus Lupin. Focus!_

It didn't help his fantasizes that Sirius was currently sleeping in his desk a few feet away from his thoughts.

He _did_ see the way the professor's mouth moved and moved with no sound coming from them, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Remus needed a plan. Plans worked every time for him, but it wasn't a good sign that every plan he made about Sirius, failed terribly. He decided to tell him everything and then deal with the outcome.

_God I just hope he doesn't hate me._

The bell rang and the students started to leave the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Sirius' friends shake the boy's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up; when he opened his eyes a little, Remus approached them silently. James took one look at him, patted his friend's back and left as well.

_Tell him. Tell him._

"I – er have something to tell you" Sirius' head snapped up and looked at him expectantly and there was something in his eyes that seemed a little like fear to Remus. But Sirius wasn't scared, was he? He thought he shouldn't give himself so much credit.

"Remus?"

_I can't do this._

"Oh! Right sorry, I just wanted to remind you of our meeting tonight" He saw a shadow pass over Sirius' eyes and, was that disappointment?

"Sure, our meeting. See you later" His voice sounded cold like before they started getting along. Sirius got up quickly and left.

Remus resisted the urge to run after him and kiss him again; instead, he sat back down and took a deep breath.

_Later, I'll tell him later._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sirius.**

After he got back from seeing Remus the night before, all Sirius could hear was _Get out Sirius. Get out. _It didn't help much that the boy who was causing all the disturbances in his life was missing all morning, including the first class, and Remus never missed class. But the worst came when he actually showed up and he had to hide himself and pretend to be asleep all class.

But none of that could compare to the disappointment he felt when they had the most awkward moment ever, even if they only exchanged a couple of words.

"Sirius" James peered at his best friend's untouched meal and bit his lip guiltily. "Are you mad about yesterday?" Peter perked up as well and regarded his friend expectantly.

Sirius snorted.

_I wish._

"It's not that" He shrugged and played with his food some more.

"We were just joking, you know" said Peter after a few seconds of silence. "If you say you don't like him we believe you"

At this Sirius actually let out a bark of laughter. "Really, it's not that, I'm just tired, I could barely sleep at all yesterday"

"You sure?"

Sirius chanced a glance at Remus only to find him looking right back at him. He averted his eyes quickly and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine"

James and Peter nodded dubiously and resumed eating. When he felt as if he stayed in the room for one more second he got up and grimaced. "I gotta go, meeting, y'know" he grinned sheepishly at them and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0

**Remus.**

"Good luck Rem"

Remus waved Mandy good-bye and headed for the hidden library. As he entered it, the first thing he noticed was Sirius sitting in the floor with his back to the couch reading the old diary, then he realized the library was quite big, he started to picture a quick escape route in case he needed one.

"Hi" The Gryffindor boy smiled politely at him and got up from the floor.

"Should we – er – start reading another entry or something?"

Sirius regarded him incredulously. "Reading? You want to _read_?! I want an explanation Remus! You said we'll talk tomorrow, well now it is tomorrow so let's talk"

Remus started trembling. "I – I'm sorry but I can't do it"

Sirius huffed. "Right, tell me then why did you do it Remus? Is it because of my family? Because you know I don't care about them" he started pacing around the room. "Is it the pranks? My friends? What is it? I like you, I really _really_ like you. You have no idea how unusual this is to me! I don't want to just let it slip away, please tell me what it is so we can fix it" he stopped and seemed to consider something for a moment. "Is it? – Maybe, you don't want me?" It seemed as if this was the first time he considered the option and he looked horrified by the thought. "Is that it?"

No matter how scared he was, he couldn't bare see that miserable look on Sirius' face. "Of course I want you"

_You have no idea how much I want you._

Sirius seemed angry now. "Aren't you tired of pretending that everything is fine when it's so completely the opposite of fine Remus?! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm scared, ok!" said Remus breathing heavily. "I'm scared of you leaving me when I tell you the truth of what I am"

"What are you talking about? I couldn't leave you, _please, _I need to know"

Even through his fear and nervousness, Remus marvelled on how easily Sirius' emotions changed, from sad to exasperated to angry and now gentle.

Everything came down to this, Remus thought. He had to do it, and now.

"I'm a werewolf" All his muscles contracted when he saw the stunned face of Sirius.

_Please, react before I chicken out._

"You're a _what_?!"

"Werewolf" he whispered and ran through the book shelves.

_Oh no no no. What have I done? _

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Mwahahah! I'm mean haha ok no. But well, I've been trying to update since Thursday but FF kept throwing me out, so the delay wasn't really my fault haha, ok Review if u liked please! :D**


	10. Head Over Heels In Love

A A/N: Amost three weeks

**A ****A/N: Amost three weeks!! Fuck! I'm soooo so so so sorry I should've updated more than two weeks ago!! I'm a crappy updater hehe, Oh and thank you or all your lovely reviews, you are awesome!! ok well, on to the story.**

**Previously…**

Everything came down to this, Remus thought. He had to do it, and now.

"I'm a werewolf" All his muscles contracted when he saw the stunned face of Sirius.

_Please, react before I chicken out._

"You're a _what_?!"

"Werewolf" he whispered and ran through the book shelves.

_Oh no no no. What have I done?_

**Chapter Ten – Head Over Heels In Looooove!**

**Sirius.**

_Oh hol__y fuck! Did he say...werewolf?!_

Sirirus knew he probably shouldn't have believed him so fast , but then again, Remus always told the truth. A few days ago he had told him that's why he didn't have any friends, in case they got too close and he had to spill his secret eventually. And there was also the fact that he fled as soon as the last word came out of his mouth.

Instantly, the purest, bleakest and most primitive part of his mind was flooded with tons of flashes of werewolves slaughtering and terrorizing villages. The beast on his Defense book. He shook his head a little in order to clear it and think straight; instead, the image of the skull-like face of his mother popped in screeching and raving about filthy half-breeds and ugly monsters.

_Monster?_ Sirius was hyperventilating.

_This can't be happening _

He closed his eyes and the only image he found there was Remus' smiling face. Calm, gentle, gorgeous Remus.

His breathing slowed down in a heartbeat. Had anything changed since he found out?

His mother hated those dark creatures and from his point of view, everything his family thought to be wrong was probably not wrong at all. Like behaving like decent people, like being a Gryffindor, and ultimately, like being gay and in love with a werewolf.

_Wait, love? I'll deal with that later_

Anyway, Remus wasn't a dark creature; he was just a boy with a problem that wasn't even his fault. He was still smart and funny and lovely.

_Poor Remus, he must've been so scared of telling me, no wonder he ran of like __– like_ _that_.

Only now, his brain was processing the fact that Remus was no longer standing there, but somewhere inside the library, and the library was huge. _Shit!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**R****emus.**

_Why on earth did I tell him?_

Remus was angry with himself. He shouldn't have hoped so much, he shouldn't have let Mandy encourage him like that. People like him just didn't have happy endings, they just didn't. He ran as fast as he could until his legs gave up and he slumped against the further wall of the library, his heart pounding in his ears. Sirius deserved better than him. A strangled sob escaped his lips.

_Such an ugly monster._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**S****irius.**

And then he saw it. The barest flicker of golden light reflected by the fireplace over glossy tawny hair. One word crossed his mind at that very moment.

_Lovely._

He had stopped running and was now trying to make as little noise as possible whilst walking through the book shelves. Remus was sitting with his back supported on the wall, his knees drawn to his chest and his face between them. He was trembling. Sirius didn't know if it was out of cold or fear. Without hesitation, S knelt before him and ran his fingers through Remus' soft hair and whispered "Don't cry Remus"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**R****emus.**

His heart jumped in delight when he felt a hand graze his hair. Could this really be happening? Cautious but hopeful, he lifted his head and instead of disgust he saw only love, amusement and still a little shock in Sirius' eyes. He wanted to say something but he found that he was tongue-tied.

"I don't care. I don't think you're a monster you silly oversensitive boy"

_Such wonderful words._

"Y – You don't?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged the question off. "We'll figure it out"

This was it. Remus started leaning closer ad closer. When their lips were only two inches away from each other Sirius blurted out "I'm impossibly immature, impulsive as hell and sometimes I can be such an idiot without even realizing it. You're still in?"

Remus would've laughed if this was a different situation and he could actually breathe properly; instead, he gave Sirius a half smile and leaned even closer so that their breaths were mingling, making his head dizzy with anticipation. "I read way too much, I'm a crappy liar and sometimes I can be extremely insecure. Are _you_ still in?"

"Hell yeah!" came Sirius' husky response.

"Well so am I" with that last statement he closed the very small gap between them. He felt himself melt against Sirius in a second. There was something exciting about kissing him, he tasted like adventure. Everything was hot around him, inside him and when he entwined one hand in Sirius' hair, a slick tongue wormed it's way into his mouth and it burned him inside out. Right then he knew he shouldn't have resisted him for so long.

Eventually they broke apart and Remus found himself missing that dangerous flavor. Sirius' eyes were still closed. "Brilliant" he whispered. "Absolutely brilliant"

Remus did a little bow facing him. "Thank you, thank you"

"Shut up" said Sirius nudging him half-heartedly on the ribs. "So will you be my boyfriend?"

If the lights weren't so low, he would've seen Sirius blushing. Remus panicked.

_Boyfriend?!_

Sirius had had all the time in the world to get used to the fact that he liked boys. He wasn't even gay a _week_ ago.

_Yes. And a month ago you weren't even a person._

He nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "We'll figure this out"

"We'll have to do it tomorrow because I have to go now or my friends will get suspicious"

"OH…right" said Remus chuckling.

They got up and stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment until Remus took one big step and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "See you"

"Umm…sure" said Sirius scratching the back of his neck and waving. He hesitated for a second by the door before he came back and kissed Remus soundly on the lips, making his knees buckle. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

They both laughed while Remus blushed from head to toes. Sirius retreated into the Ravenclaw common room and left to his own. The other boy stood there stupidly for about an hour with a big fat smile on his face.

"That was hot!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sirius.**

The next day Sirius woke up feeling better than he had in years. He noticed the stunned faces of his friends because he was in such a good mood but he didn't feel like explaining himself. He was so eager to go and see Remus again.

_Ahhh…young love._

"Sirius are you ok?" He turned around to see James' face peering worriedly at him. "Last night you left dinner in such a foul mood I just – we were wondering if you were all right"

_LaaaLalalaaaa Aaahhh Wonderful love._

"I'm fine. I'm perfect" He saw his friends exchange a look and grinned even wider.

"Ooh! Ravenclaw prefect twelve o'clock"

Sirius looked up and his whole body tingled pleasantly. "Hi Remus"

"Hi, listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

_Wonderful wonderful Remus._

_Snap out of it Sirius!_

"Sure" he half turned to his friends "Sorry guys, see you later"

Once they were out of the hall and inside an abandoned classroom that seem to be sooo abundant in the castle and they had snogged for a few minutes Remus asked if Sirius had brought his map with him, Sirius took it out of his pocket and extended it on the floor.

"You see this tree?" Remus asked pointing at the whomping willow.

"Uh-huh"

"There's this branch that freezes the whole tree" he started drawing a line all the way to the Hogsmeade village. "It leads right into the Shrieking Shack. That's where I'm going tonight"

Sirius frowned. "What?" suddenly he got it. The full moon.

_Oh no no. It's tonight._

"Rem but that place looks horrible! It's haunted!"

Remus smiled sadly and shook his head. "It's not haunted."

"Oh"

"It's not so bad, I mean it's only for a few hours and I don't remember much after. And Madam Pomfrey takes me to the infirmary in the morning, but I have to miss all the classes and stuff"

Sirius nodded slowly but he couldn't get the image of Remus being alone in that horrible place.

"Hey" said Remus with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about me. Now let's go, we have like one million classes to go to"

Sirius smiled. His insides were burning with worry but he held on to Remus' hand until they reached the classroom. If he didn't take care of him, who would? He knew Remus was just being brave. From what he knew transforming wasn't something you just shrugged off and he prayed to whomever was listening that the sun stayed up all night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Ok so I have two options for you guys. Either I give you a first date (all fluffiness and stuff) on the next chapter, or I skip that chapter and post the presentation of the project (the second to last chapter) Whatever you want, I'll decide on whatever option gets the more votes ok? Ok! Please review and well, see ya later! I'll try to update really fast to compensate this hehe **


	11. SURPRIise

Remus

**A/N: Well, this isn't sooner than the last time but it is longer so I hope you guys like it and well, please review! :D And thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and I didn't get a chance to answer I'm sooo sorry but you guys rock!! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mandy.**

The morning after the full moon Mandy woke up with one single thought in her mind.

_Remus._

She got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed before heading to the hospital wing. If everything had gone ok, Madam Pomfrey should be back with Remus already, like every other full moon since fourth year. Except for the one time they arrived half an hour later.

_The longest thirty minutes of my life._

Apart from the usual worry, she felt quite excited about today. The times before, she had to sneak into his private room and be invisible. How she had wished to sit by his bed and hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be just fine, well now she could do it, and she just couldn't wait. The infirmary was empty when she got there. She started to walk to the door of the private wing but stopped in her tracks when she heard voices comming from the other side of the door. Hesitating a bit, she opened the door a crack and peered inside.

Remus was half-sitting wearily against a bunch of pillows laughing heartily. Sirius was standing next to his bed doing an impression or a retelling of god-knows-what but Mandy thought he looked hilarious. When Remus finally stopped laughing, Sirius took his hand and kissed it, he then leaned down and kissed his now blushing nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally his mouth. She saw Remus' slender fingers dissappear in dark hair and Sirius' hand slide down to rest on his hip.

Mandy suddenly felt like an intruder and backed into the other room as she closed the door. She stood there for what seemed like ages letting her heart return to it's regular beating. Madam Pomfrey came into the room holding a vial with potion for Remus.

"If I were you I would knock before going inside" She grinned at the stunned nurse and left the hospital wing.

_Well Remus Lupin, it looks like I left you in good hands._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**James.**

"What d'you think is wrong with Sirius?" James asked Peter and Lily on Saturday morning. "I mean, three days ago he was in the worst mood, then he was all giddy, the morning after he looked really worried about something and then happy again. How's that even possible? Sirius is not that complicated" He was really worried about the odd behaviour of his best mate and at some point he began to consider multiple personalities.

Peter nodded. "And today, he actually got up early and it's _Saturday!_ He left the dorms really early as well"

Both boys looked clueless. Lily pondered for a bit and then gasped slapping a hand to her mouth. "I think I know what's wrong with him"

James snapped his attention towards her immediately. "What, flower?"

_God she looks breathtakingly beautiful when she wears her hair down_

She turned to look at him and her expression told him that his little pet name was going to come back and bit him in the ass. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

_She looks great even when she gets this McGonagall pose_

"In public?"

"EVER." Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Peter instead. "Anyway, think about it! When did this odd behaviour start? And did you see the look on his face when Lupin came up to the table at breakfast that day? The good mood day! He was practically floating"

The other two shook their heads frantically. "Oh no no no, we've been there before" said James. Peter nodded in agreement. "He's really touchy about that"

"Well!! Why else would he be touchy if it isn't true!! Oh I just know I'm right" James knew that look on her face. She was dead set on this Sirius-Lupin thing.

_Speak of the Devil..._

"Hey guys! Umm, James can I borrow your cloak for today? And the map?"

_And he shall appear! With that big stupid grin on his face._

"Sure, it's in my trunk" Sirius kneeled in front of the trunk and began to pull things out of it. "So where are you going?"

"Uhh..." He buried his head deep inside the trunk and started to mumble incoherently.

"Sorry, didn't catch that Siri dahling" said Lily smirking. "Maybe if you got your head out of that thing we could hear you better"

"Lily!" mouthed Peter to her. She just shrugged.

"Found them! Oh well, I must go now, I'm probably late already. Bye!"

"Wait! What about Frank's birthday party, you coming right?" asked James.

Sirius looked awkward. "Er...sure, I might be late though. I'll meet you at the common room later ok? Around nine-ish" and he left the room.

"But it's not - Oh forget it!" James huffed and flung himself at the bed. "You go ahead and do whatever it is that you're doing without telling US! FINE! LIKE I CARE!"

"I don't think he can hear you" whispered Peter from the corner where he had crouched when James started to scream.

"I know he can't"

But the fact that he knew didn't mean he understood. He just wanted his friend back. And soon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Remus.**

Two days after the full moon Remus practically floated out of his bed in the hospital wing. Well not really, but he felt as if he was floating. Sirius came into the infirmary and after an hour of begging and whining he was able to get out of the damn place at last. His happiness deflated a little when he had to walk blindfolded through the castle because Sirius said he had a surprise for him and also he felt just a little stupid; Sirius stopped walking abruptly and he crashed into his back feeling even more stupid and he really hoped they weren't in a public place. He felt something soft under his shoes and Sirius shifting behind him as he removed the blindfold before saying "Now Rem, please don't freak out ok?"

Remus nodded. When he opened his eyes he bit back a gasp. They were sooo expelled. They weren't even _in_ school to be expelled and now he realised that what he felt soft under his feet was in fact sand. "Where are we?"

"Well" started Sirius cautiously "I figured you'd be dead tired from the transformation so I took the liberty of finishing reading the diary and the written essay and I found some very interesting information on that last entry"

"What does that have to do with this?"

Sirius smiled broadly "This is an island, I think, somewhere in the world" after Remus digested the information he continued. "It was their secret place. She always said she couldn't live without her beloved sea, so one day he decided to bring the sea to her instead."

"Aww, isn't that romantic?" said Remus leaning against his boyfriend's chest.

Sirius placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose and spun his around. "If you think that's romantic you have got to look at this"

Remus gasped. "A picnic!" He took his shoes off, sunk his toes in the soft sand and sighed. "I've never been to the sea before, you know. Not like this" he turned around and grazed the other's cheek with the back of his hand. "You are truly remarkable Sirius Black" And then he kissed him. It was a deep, lingering kiss with such strong feelings behind that he didn't dare explore them.

"Wow" whispered Sirius once they parted. "And you haven't even tried my cooking yet"

Remus' eyebrows went up.

"And by cooking I mean stolen from the kitchens of course"

Remus cracked a smile. "Of course"

They ate and talked for hours until Sirius suddenly looking quite serious said. "I want to tell my friends about us. Tonight."

"Er…let's take a walk"

They got up and began walking through the island in silence for a few minutes before Sirius broke the silence once more.

"There's a party tonight and I was thinking maybe we could go and tell them together"

Remus looked at him and noticed he cared about this a lot. Still he asked. "Is this very important?"

"They are my family" said Sirius before taking Remus' hand and placing an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Remus swallowed. "Since you asked so nicely, I can do that" he said a little hoarsely because the lips that used to be on his wrist was now skating down his fingers and kissing the palm of his hand.

"You have _the_ most amazing hands" said Sirius almost as hoarsely as Remus. He let go of his hand only to attack his neck instead.

Remus threw his head back and moaned. As he did, he glanced at the sky and saw that the sun was gone completely. He pushed Sirius gently away from him. "It's late"

Sirius looked up and swore. "Let's go back to the door"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Shit!_ We're lost! We'll never find the door into the castle again! Oh No! We don't have enough food; we'll have to start eating each other pretty soon. Oh my God! OH my-"

"Remus, stop it! No one is eating nothing yet ok? Geez, just relax"

Remus snorted humorlessly. "_Relax?_ How can you ask me to _relax_? You brought us to the middle of nowhere with very little food and no directions. The only way in here is a door inside a _secret_ library that no one knows about; we can't use magic because _technically_ we're outside Hogwarts. _Are you freaking kidding me?!_"

Sirius looked hurt and Remus regretted his words immediately.

He then stopped looking hurt and settled for angry "You know what?! You're right. I'm like this; I go and get lost in an island somewhere and I don't care. I don't know what's going to happen next and I'm fine with that but you're clearly not. Maybe we _are_ too different after all"

_Oh shit shit shit. Say you're sorry! __Or better yet, don't say anything._

"Maybe we are" said Remus.

_Well done._

"Why don't you just go then?!" snapped Sirius.

"Well, maybe I will! And I bet I'll find that stupid door faster than YOU!"

_Bloody fantastic!_

He never meant to say all those things but if Sirius really thought they were too different to be together then so be it. He turned around and had only taken a few steps when he heard Sirius' voice again.

"Maybe"

Remus stopped walking, his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

"Maybe I'm in love with you"

_Merlin's pants!_

Remus turned around so quickly he was surprise his neck didn't break. "What did you say?"

Sirius took a couple of steps towards Remus, grabbed hold of both his hands and murmured in his ear "I said I love you and I really don't want you to go. I promise I won't eat you, no matter how hungry I am"

Sirius looked like he wanted to say something else but was cut off when Remus launched himself at him, locking both arms around his neck whilst his fingers explored the silky hair he loved so much and kissed him like there was no tomorrow; Sirius responded eagerly placing both hands at the small of Remus' back pulling him close. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together. "I love you too. And we won't have to eat anyone cause the door is right there" Remus said pointing ahead.

Sirius gave a whoop of joy and twirled Remus around. Well he tried to and failed terribly so he settled for screaming "We're saved! We're saved!"

Remus smirked. "Geez Sirius relax, we were lost for like five minutes"

"Why you little-"

"Hey!" interrupted Remus. "I told you I'd find it before you did"

Sirius tutted. "Cheeky brat" he opened the door to the library "Come on, Rem" he whined. "I have to go to this party around nine-ish and that means we have less than two hours of quality snogging left"

Remus laughed. "Honestly Sirius, that's all you ever think about"

"It's not _my_ fault; you're just a really great snogger, I can't help myself"

Remus sighed in defeat (not.) "Ok but not here because it creeps me out"

"Er…why?"

"There are _books_ here" whispered Remus. "They're watching us"

Sirius' eyebrows went up. "Woa- ow"

"What? Don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"No, _I'm_ Sirius"

_Hmph._

When Remus didn't say anything for a while, Sirius hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "Room of Requirement then?"

A shiver ran through his body and he nodded. "Room of Requirement"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**James.**

"Shhhh, I think he's coming now, I hear noises outside"

Everyone scattered around the room into their hiding places while James turned the lights off and crouched beside Peter.

"You _think_ he's coming? Why didn't you use the map?" whispered Peter as the noises continued outside but no one opened the door.

"Sirius took it this morning, but he thinks the party is in the common room so Frank's the only one who's missing, now shush cause the door's opening!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Remus.**

"Hmmm – _oh_ – Re – Remus I thought we were supposed to be snogging _in_ the room of requirement not _outside_ it" panted Sirius. "Not that I'm complaining"

"You better not be. Now shut up and kiss me"

Their mouths crashed together again and this time it was only a couple of minutes before Sirius pulled away again. "B – But this is" pant, pant. "Dangerous, we should go inside"

Remus pushed him up against the door and grinded their bodies together. Sirius moaned. "Whatever works for you"

Sirius reconsidered the door for a moment before saying "Did we make that appear?"

"What?" asked Remus, puzzled.

"The door" answered Sirius. "Could it be possible that we've gotten so good at the snogging business that we can do multiple chores now?"

Remus laughed. "We _were_ thinking about the same thing, maybe we passed by it more than three times without even noticing, now come on" he reached out with one hand to open the door as the other one pulled Sirius to him once more but just as they were getting into their kissing, they were almost blinded by a sudden flash of light and then they jumped apart startled at the cry of "SURPRISE!"

Well, it was more like "SURPRI – ise"

Remus opened his eyes to a bunch of stunned people in party hats. Beside him, Sirius laughed nervously and said. "Er…surprise to you too?"

_Uh-oh._


End file.
